


Ottoman

by Rosypie3



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A will research about how being a Shinra employee is but i'm probably just gonna guess, Bad Decisions, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disclaimer: I haven't played a single one of the games, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Porn With Plot, Scarlet is not a good person, Someone help these poor grunts, Unhealthy Relationships, bad words, it's not worth it, lets be honest theres probbaly gonne be BDSM eventually, this will not be rape/non-con it will get iffy though as Scarlet is his boss technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: All of the Shinra grunts know what happens to those who fail. Those who fuck up so royally they are given a job worse than death. The assignment of being Scarlet’s ottoman.
Relationships: Scarlet/oc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is the adventures of my character (Jim) as he's Scarlet's footrest.

Jim fucked up. Jim knew he fucked up, he just didn’t know how badly until he was called in by his commanding officer. His Commander gave him a solemn look and a salute before saying, “Soldier you have been reassigned to being madam Scarlet’s ottoman.” 

Ah fuck. No wonder he looks like he’s at a funeral. It’s my dignity’s funeral as I’m about to face a fate worse than death. My commanders’ still talking but right now I’m more preoccupied with how my life is over. I slowly make my way towards my bunk. My bunkmates mumble their condolences and pat my back as I pass them. I slowly but surely pack my meager belongings and uniform. I make my way back to my commander. 

“Miss Scarlet would like to talk to you, don’t keep her waiting.” he stops for a moment and startles a bit as if remembering something. “- She also said to have your helmet off.”

A strange request but I comply anyway by taking it off and shoving it into my suitcase. 

%%%

I walk into her office and immediately feel a chill in the air. A cold glare rakes up and down my body making me shiver. It’s like she's analyzing every part of me. From my dark hair and eyes to the scar on my lip. 

“Sit.” there’s no room for arguing. 

I place my suitcase beside the chair as I sit across from her. Waiting for her to continue. She walks over to the window and stares out at it, not even looking at me as she speaks as if disgusted at the mere thought of doing so. 

“You were chosen because you failed. You are the scum of Shinra and I will treat you as such. Prove to me that you can take orders and you just might survive.”- she turns and glares at me. Towering over me in my chair. 

A cold sweat breaks out on my brow, am I supposed to reply? Before I can decide she continues.

“You will do anything I tell you to. No exceptions. For now, you will be my ottoman, and since you’re probably too stupid to understand what that is-“ she curls her lip in disgust “- it means you will be my personal footrest. You will kneel at my feet and crawl after me like the bug you are.”

Okay, this time I’m definitely supposed to respond. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She narrows her eyes searching for something in my face. She must have found it because her eyes seem to gleam a little brighter.

“Now get out of my sight.” As she waves her hand in a shooing motion like I’m some kind of pest. 

“Yes ma’am.” I mutter, playing it safe as I slowly gathered up my suitcase and step out of her office. Immediately it feels as if a weight is off my shoulders and I can suddenly breathe again. Holy shit. I thought that crazy bitch was gonna kill me.

After taking a moment to breathe and be thankful that she didn’t rip my balls off I hear a muffled cough. I look up and see a fellow grunt waiting to show me to my new room. 

“Sorry for the wait.” 

He sighs, “Happens all the time.”

I nod and follow him through the bleak corridors. That interaction with Scarlet has left me feeling….off? God, I don’t even know how to describe it. Lost in my thoughts I almost bump into my guide. I stop myself just in time. With a curt nod, he leaves me to explore my new living quarters.


	2. Girls got Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim explores his new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Scarlet makes more of an appearance! No smut this chapter just bad language and insults.

It looks almost exactly like my old quarters. The only differences being that I get my own bed, bathroom and another door that’s right near the bed, maybe a closet? I’ll leave the exploring for later, for now, there's no harm in unpacking.

I place my suitcase on the bed and open it up. Taking out my things and putting away my clothes in the standard Shinra issued dresser. That went quicker than I'd like. No one else has come along to give me a new assignment and I'm not about to go out there and risk another confrontation with Miss. Hard-ass anytime soon. Sighing in despair I flop onto my bed. Maybe I could take a nap? It’s rare we get any free time and lord knows I need it after whatever the hell that was. Just as I'm about to doze off I hear a noise coming from behind the odd door.

On instinct, I reach for my gun. Shit! I forgot we can’t have them when we’re not on a mission. Guess I'm gonna have to use my good ol fists. I quietly get off the bed and creep towards the door, leaning in as I listen for more noises. Suddenly the door bursts open and hits me square in the face. All caution from before is thrown to the wind as I double over and clutch at my nose. Praying to the planet that it’s not broken. 

In the midst of my pain, I hear someone speak, “Oh good you found the door.”

I slowly bring my eyes up to see Scarlet standing there not looking apologetic at all. Behind her I can see a lavish red room certainly not a room for the grunts. I turn my attention back to Scarlet and after checking that my nose isn’t bleeding I lower my hands to my sides. She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“I can see your brain short-circuiting from here.” 

I blink a few times before eloquently saying “Huh?”

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” she mumbles under her breath not quite quiet enough. “I have to do everything for you don’t I? Well Mr.Screw-up as you can see our rooms are connected by this door-” she taps the door beside her and gestures towards the room behind her. “-You are not permitted to enter until I say you can.”

Before my brain can stop my mouth I'm already asking “Why would our rooms need to be connected?”

Well. That has an immediate effect. Her face scrunches up like I just spat on her mother. Wait. Scratch that we all know the only person she cares about is herself. She stalks over making sure she stomps on one of my feet with her heel. Before I can recoil from that she roughly grabs my face with her hand tilting it up forcing me to look her in the eyes. Rubbing her thumb over my lips and scar she seeths through gritted teeth, “Listen here welp, you are not to talk unless I permit you too.-” she grinds her foot into mine for emphasis “- Understand?”

“Crystal.” 

She narrows her eyes a moment before releasing my face and stomping towards the door. She stops in the doorway and looks back at me- “Because of your insolence there’s a special assignment for you in the morning.”- Before slamming the door shut. 

What the Fuck have I gotten myself into? You think after 10 years of working for Shinra I'd have better survival instincts. Sighing I turn towards the clock, 6pm. I could head over to the canteen, Miss. Hard-ass only said she’d need me in the morning. I start making my way towards the door but then a thought strikes me,,,,,I should check to make sure she didn’t leave any bruises on my face. Lord knows what the guys would say if I showed up with some nice fingerprint bruises on my chin. Turning around I go into the bathroom and check myself in the mirror. Goddammit. Her fucking claws left tiny little crescent scratches. My nose has a nice bruise blooming on it turning the skin a pale purple. It looks like I lost a fight with a baby Chocobo. At least the scratches aren’t actively bleeding right now. Bandaids would be useless, only drawing attention to my injuries. There’s nothing I can do about the bruise, it's too late for ice to help and it’s not like I have any ice on hand right now. With a groan, I head over to my nightstand and put on my helmet. At least these gaudy helmets will hide most of the damage. Heading toward the door, I glanced back at the door Scarlet left through, making sure she wasn’t going to suddenly burst out of it again. I close the door to my room and lean against it. 

Time to face the relentless teasing of my co-workers.


	3. A Mans gotta Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just guys being dudes.

As soon as I walk through the door of the bustling canteen it feels as if everybody’s staring at me. I wouldn’t be surprised everybody knows about my reassignment. I brush their stares to the back of my mind as I grab my food and head to my usual table. There are no assigned seats or anything but all of us senior grunts sit at the same table. Privileges of surviving Shinra this long. Most grunts don’t make it to 30 seeing as we’re so expendable. 

Plopping into my seat with practiced ease the table goes silent. I pretend not to notice as I shovel today's gruel into my mouth. 

“Dude.” 

Only then I look up to see Henry’s exasperated face. “What?”

“What do you mean what?-” he half yells as he narrows his eyes at me in a look of annoyance, before significantly lowering his voice “- and don’t even try to skimp on details. We all know you only wear your helmet to meals when your face is fucked up.” 

Why do I continue to sit with these assholes? I sigh heavily letting the weariness in my bones leak out a little. 

“That bad huh?” Ben pipes up as he nudges my ribs gently with his elbow. Instead of answering his question, I let my face do the talking as I take my helmet off. “Dude.” exhales Henry, for once quietly. I roll my eyes, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can assholes.” Ben and Henry exchange a look. Specifically, their ‘Jim is being an idiot about his health’ look. 

“Henry you’re younger than me you don’t get to mother me.” Pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Uh, I do when you’re being an idiot!” He half shouts as his arms fly up in his exasperation.

Ben takes this moment to put a hand on both of our shoulders and tucks us underneath his arms so that our heads are on his shoulders. “Children, Children there’s no need to fight. Mother loves both of you equally.” He cracks open one eye as he pulls the most innocent face he can manage. I huff as I shove off of Ben making him and Henry almost fall out of their seats and crash onto the floor. 

“Hey!” Shouts Henry.

I wipe a hand over my face, push my food tray out of the way, and lay face down on the table. When will this day end? Ben takes notice immediately twisting in his chair to face me and say “Woah. Jim? Being extra dramatic?” He stalls in his teasing as he realizes I’m not fucking around. “What did that woman do to you?”

I lift my head resting my chin on the table as I stare at my two friends' concerned faces. “The usual. Thought I was questioning her rule so she had to make sure I knew who was in charge.” Before immediately placing my face back onto the table with a quiet thunk, nose be damned. 

Ben slides closer to me as he gently puts a hand on my back lightly running it up and down before saying, “Hey you’re an oldie around these parts. You’ve survived this long, you'll be able to survive under the rule of one bitchy higher up.” 

Henry's hand appears on my other shoulder as he adds on “Heh. Ben’s right you know, you’re the second oldest grunt in this unit. You’ll survive Scarlet’s rule.” I sit up and look at my friend’s faces with a soft smile on my face. “Thanks guys.” I let the warmth of the moment settle before it’s business as usual again. “I should head back to my bunk-“ I stand up out of my seat and tuck my helmet underneath my arm “- Scarlet said she has a ‘special’ assignment for me in the morning, I’ll need the rest.” I give them a reassuring smile that I’d be alright before making my way back to my room. I quickly do my nighttime routine before collapsing into bed, slipping into a deep sleep.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does his special mission. 
> 
> Warnings for mentions of a boner and groping.

The blaring of the alarm clock drags the last dregs of sleep out of me as I crack my eyes open. There's no time to waste, I better hurry to avoid a similar incident like yesterday. Dragging myself out of bed I do my usual morning routine of bathroom, shower, brush teeth and uniform. I check the clock and it’s 7:30am. I could go to breakfast but Scarlet said she had an assignment for me. Should I risk a knock on the door…? 

I guess it couldn’t hurt to check, I either get an answer or not. Besides the guys were right, I can handle one bitchy higher up. With my renewed confidence I step up to the door and knock. I wait a bit, hearing the swish of fabric before I hear a slightly husky, “Come in.” Taking that as permission I push open the door and step into her room, quietly closing the door again. I turn around and I am immediately greeted with the sight of Scarlet sitting up in her bed. Her black nightgown leaves nothing to the imagination. It's just as low cut as her dress. I slowly bring my eyes up to her face only to see her smirking at me. Fuck. She saw me looking. “S-” I cut myself off immediately, only talk when spoken too. 

“Oh would you look at that, it can learn!” She says with such forced sweetness and wonder I'm surprised she didn’t break something. I say nothing and stand at attention. She leans to the right, shuffling around in a black nightstand before she throws a bundle of cloth at me “-Your uniform for your assignment.-” I manage to catch the bundle and unravel it revealing a pink, frilly apron that says ‘Property of Scarlet’. This has to be a joke. I refuse to accept this as reality. Something must have shown on my face because there's a harsh giggle. 

“Well? What are you waiting for, grunt, put on your uniform.” Her eyes stare into mine, almost as if it's a challenge. I break the stare as I turn around to go back to my room. I'm stopped by Scarlet’s harsh tone, “Did I say you could leave?” I slowly turn back around, looking, and feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. “No ma’am.” She glares before continuing, “Change.” I slowly take off my helmet, hesitating, making sure this is what she meant. She slightly nods in response, her face stoic as she watches. I slowly take off the thick outer layers of armour of my uniform leaving nothing but the tight fitting black shirt and pants. I feel naked without my complete uniform. My face must be blushing so hard right now, it doesn’t help that I can feel Scarlet’s eyes on me. I can feel them raking up and down like she’s memorizing every nook and cranny. I feel so vulnerable, like I'm bearing my soul to her or something, I hate it. Judging by the way she’s looking at me I'm guessing she wants even more of me exposed. Might as well get this over with as fast as possible like ripping a bandaid off. In a few quick motions my shirt and pants join the pile on the floor and I'm in nothing but my underwear. Thank god I wore boxers and not briefs. I reach for the apron and pull it on. I finally turn my gaze back to Scarlet. She does one more slow lingering look over my body before she meets my eyes and with a smirk, says, “This bug cleans up well.” 

She points to the kitchen on the right, “Make me an Omelette, now.” I barely process her command as I robotically make my way towards her pristine kitchen. What the fuck is going on. Is this even allowed? On second thought why am I even bothering to ask myself this, nobody gives a rats ass about us infantry men. Okay Jim you just have to make the lady, the creepy extremely creepy, lady breakfast. No problem. No big deal.

%%%

It was, in fact, a big deal. I could feel Scarlet’s eyes on my ass as I try to make sure I don’t burn the omelette. Just gotta keep my head down and focus on the omelette. Lost in my concentration and nervous thoughts I didn’t hear her come up behind me until suddenly she was groping my ass. 

“Eep!” I squeaked in surprise, jumping a few feet in the air. I gulp nervously feeling the sweat on my forehead increase as I feel Scarlet lean into me and rest her chin on my shoulder as she whispers in my ear with a harsh tone, “Oh? Are you getting excited? What a dirty dog you are.” While she talked her hands moved from kneading my ass to dragging slowly over my midsection. I’m trying desperately to continue focusing on the omelette but it’s a little hard with the way she’s touching me. Not to mention I can feel her impressive set of breasts against my back. Thankfully she stops and walks away. I guess she got the reaction she wanted but I don’t really care why I’m just glad it’s over so that I can finally breathe. I finish cooking the omelette and put it on a plate. I take a few minutes to breathe and calm down. Fuck that was intense. Forget about this shredding my dignity, it fucking obliterated it. I calm down enough to pick up the plate and go to the dining room and set the plate down in front of Scarlet. 

I stood back and to the left side of her slightly behind her. She’s just….sitting there lazily lounging in her chair, staring at the omelette with a smirk. She seemed to be considering something. 

Her eyes turned to me, tone slightly appraising, “You obeyed my rules well.-“ her eyes turned hard and she frowned slightly “- don’t let it go to your head.-“ she stared for a few minutes more before turning to her omelette and starting to eat it, lazily waving one of her hands at me saying “- you’re dismissed.” 

I walk as fast as I can over to my discarded uniform, scooping it up, and walking into my room with a slam of the door. I can feel the heat in my face, goddammit stop blushing! I walk over to my bed and sit down breathing deeply and slowly trying to calm myself down. That was….a lot. I’m not gonna lie I kind of liked it when she was feeling me up but did I really have to wear this fucking apron? Nevertheless, there’s a tightness in my boxers that wasn’t there before.


	5. The Morning After part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and his buds eat some lunch :)
> 
> Sorry this ones a little short, the next one will be longer though!

After some time I don’t know how long, I calmed down. I slowly got up from the bed and changed out of that blasted apron, and back into my uniform (minus the helmet). Well now I have a pink, frilly apron that says ‘Property of Scarlet’ on the front. I guess I shouldn’t destroy it because it’s not my apron. Plus I don’t wanna know what she’d do to me if she found out. I shiver at the thought. 

I sneak a look at the door. Scarlet didn’t say anything about there being another assignment for me today. I’m free to do as I please unless she says otherwise. My thoughts are interrupted by my stomach rumbling. That’s right, with the commotion of this morning I never ate breakfast. I look at the clock, 11:45am. The canteen is getting ready to serve lunch right about now, by the time I get there lunch will be ready. A late breakfast it is then.

%%%

I got to the canteen a little early. I was one of the first ones there. It was easy enough to grab my lunch and head to our usual table. I sat down and immediately started eating, damn I was hungrier than I thought. Absorbed in my food I jumped in my seat a little when Henry slammed his tray down on the table. I looked up and saw him smirking. Little shit did it on purpose. 

“Henry what the fuck?” I asked him with exasperation very evident in my tone, as I glared up at him. “Serves you right for not joining us for breakfast!” Henry shouts indignantly, crossing his arms and turning away like a child. I roll my eyes at him. “Henry you’re how old?” I ask, raising my eyebrows at him. He pauses in his childish sulking to dignify my question with a response, “27.” 

“Exactly, act like it.” 

“Maybe. But that’s besides the point! Where were you?” Before I can answer him Ben sits down at the table and asks, “Where were you this morning?”

“Wow. Thanks Ben. No good morning. No ‘how are you?’ Really feeling the love here.” 

Henry and Ben are used to my dramatics at this point and do not dignify that with a response. I also have enough sense to just answer. “You guys are no fun. Scarlet needed me for an early assignment.” Just from the anticipation on their faces they wanted more details than that. Hope as they might I'm not giving them any. Scarlet didn’t say I couldn’t tell anyone but I would rather die than let anyone know about the humiliation I had to go through this morning.

“We all know there is more to it than that.” Ben says while giving me a flat look. Henry, the little shit that he is, has decided to back Ben up in his conquest for answers, his previous annoyance forgotten in his new mission. “Yeah Jim, tell us more.” he says while reaching across the table to try and poke me into submission. I guess I can tell them one detail, one that doesn’t give much away. “She had me make breakfast for her.” I eat more of my lunch hoping a full mouth will stall them. Ben narrows his eyes in suspicion, “Cooking her breakfast took you all morning?” Henry chimes in with “Oooo Ben’s mother-hen senses are tingling.” while holding in a laugh.

I have absolutely no cover story for this. What do I even say? ‘Yeah sorry it took all morning because I had a panic attack and a boner afterwards.’ Yeah, like that would go over well. I took too long to respond. “Um…..yes..?” It would probably be more convincing if I didn’t phrase it like a question. “...I don’t wanna talk about it.” I tack on, as if that will help. Ben grows more suspicious while Henry finally catches on to my foul mood. I can feel their concern. 

Henry breaks the silence first. “Dude even I can sense something’s up and that’s saying something.” Ben nods along with him before turning his gaze back to me expectantly. I’m not gonna get out of this without giving some details away. “Okay so maybe there was a little more than that but I really don’t wanna talk about it.” 

That seems to satisfy them somewhat. Barely. By the skin of its teeth. “Okay. But you can always talk to me about it later if you need to.” 

Henry rolls his eyes, “Ben. We know. You’re the most motherly mother-hen I have ever met.” That startles a snort out of me. I see Henry smile, that was his plan all along. Henry may admonish Ben for being a mother-hen but he’s just as bad sometimes with him constantly trying to get others to smile. Ben breaks my musings, “Anyways, me and Henry were planning on training after lunch, wanna come?” Training would take my mind off things. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have commented and liked, I really appreciate!


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun with the boys, also Ben and Henry finally get a description of their looks.

We finished lunch before heading off to the training room. I say training room even though there’s about 3 rooms dedicated to be used for training. 

The rooms share base similarities of being incredibly bleak. The same grey concrete walls and grey everything with only some minute changes here and there. The first room is the largest as it is a weight and sparing room, just some tools for weight lifting and a large flat area with blue mats to spar on. The second room is a little shooting range, you can find the different kinds of guns you might use on a mission and shoot at paper cutouts of people. Of course they don’t just have guns lying around that someone can steal when this place finally drives them mad. Before you go to the shooting room you have to ask your commanding officer to unlock where the guns are kept. It's not the best choice as most of the time the commanding officer is too busy to unlock it for you. The final room is my favorite, the pool room. It is a godsend. It’s exactly as it sounds, a little locker room to change into your swimsuit, and a pool. I guess Shrina decided it was important enough that we all know how to swim. 

We all decided to head to the pool room. We went to our lockers, changed into our suits and headed to the pool. It was surprisingly empty today. Henry immediately ran ahead and cannon-balled in. Ben went to the shallow side and walked in. I sat on the edge and dipped my feet in. 

The water was cool but that was perfect for calming the nerves. I closed my eyes and breathed deep just soaking the moment in, unfortunately my new found zen is ruined by a splash to the face. Wiping off my eyes I see none other than Henry a few feet in front of me laughing with a “- You should have seen your face!” His red hair contrasted nicely with the water that surrounds him, just as his freckles do against his pale skin, his shit eating grin brought to light with a mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes. Oh, it’s on. I kick my feet splashing Henry’s face, before sliding into the pool and swimming below the surface. I resurface in time to get splashed in the back of the head. I turn around and start furiously splashing in the general direction the previous attack came from, soaking Henry but also managing to hit Ben in the crossfire. Time seems to slow as Ben turns around, murder in his blue eyes. Ben’s semi-long black hair, darker than my own, looking even darker with it being soaked in water. I smile sheepishly at him, apology on my lips but before I can say anything Ben strikes. In the move of the century, Ben brings both his arms up and slaps them down on the surface of the water, managing to splash both me and Henry. Generations from now will tell of this epic battle, it was every man for himself, there were no survivors. By the end of it all three of us were exhausted and panting. We put that training to good use.

We all head off to the locker room to change back into our uniforms. I’m feeling much better now. I’m full of a special kind of tired feeling you get after you goof off with your friends. A nice pleasant warm feeling that makes me think ‘hey this day might not actually be so bad!’ I decided it was time to show them my new living quarters. They hadn’t necessarily expressed any interest in seeing my new living quarters but I know them well enough by now to know that they want too. Besides, they didn’t shoot down the idea when I suggested it. 

%%%

Little did I know that I would regret that decision. Immensely. 

When we opened the door to my quarters we were immediately greeted with the sight of Scarlet standing by the connecting door, looking anything but pleased. Shit. My friends sensing the tension in the room try to beat a hasty retreat. They are stopped by Scarlet coldly saying “Stay. I insist.” Awkwardly, Ben and Henry slowly creep back into the room, closing the door behind them. I never thought I could see Ben’s normally bronze skin look so pale. 

Scarlet ignores their very existence and focuses her cold glare solely on me. On instinct I stand at attention, I can feel Ben and Henry do the same beside me. 

“Sit.” I kneel so I could adjust myself to sit on the floor but Scarlet stops me with a hand-motion. I dare to look up at her face and see that she's smiling. No, not smiling more like a baring of teeth. She makes a come here motion. She does not ask me to stand up. I swallow my pride and crawl towards her, stopping in front of her. This close I notice something is in one of her hands. She reaches down and only then do I realize with mounting horror, that it’s a dog collar with a chain. She clips the red leather to my neck, just tight enough that if she were to pull the chain it would cause discomfort. Still baring that sinister look she ruffles my hair while exclaiming, “What a good doggie you are.” She stops ruffling my hair and looks towards my friends, making her tone cold once again she dismisses them. “Your pack can go now.” 

With that Ben and Henry start shuffling their way out of the room, sending me quick sympathetic looks before they’re gone. 

After they leave Scarlet takes her hand off my head and opens the door to her room, walking through the doorway before realizing that I’m not following. With a scoff she pulls on the metal chain causing me to choke a bit as I crawl after her. While I can admit this is utterly humiliating, that tightness in my boxers is back. Why does my body betray me so? I’m brought out of my thoughts by accidentally bumping into the back of Scarlet’s legs. Shit I got too lost in my thoughts. A heel connects with my face as I crash to the ground, damn that hurts. Scarlet huffs angrily “Do not touch me unless I say you can you dirty dog!” she stomps her foot for emphasis, almost as if talking to herself she says, “-Ugh, this training needs to speed up.-” then louder as she addresses me, “-And get up!”. 

I peel myself off of the floor and back into my kneeling position. She turns back around and starts walking back to my room, apparently she changed her mind about something. “Where’s your helmet?” I can’t even see her face as she asks and I can just tell she’s annoyed. “On the bedside table.” I answer quickly. She turns back around and pointing gives me another command “Stay.” she drops the chain and goes to retrieve my helmet. I want to sit but she didn’t say I could so I play it safe and stay kneeling. 

Soon enough she comes stomping back into the room and roughly shoves my helmet back onto my head. My eyes widen when I see the blasted pink apron. She leans forwards and puts the apron on me, much rougher than needed but efficient. While she’s putting it on me I can’t help but notice how warm her hands are when they brush against me. She grabs the collar and yanks me towards her, pulling me out of my boner induced stupor. 

“Listen here you little slut. You are coming with me to dinner. You will not speak, you will just follow me around like the dog you are.” 

I have no idea if I should respond or not, but at this point I don’t even know if I could with how this collars choking me. I take a gamble and try to respond with ‘yes ma’am’ but all that comes out is a breathy whimper. Scarlet does that same smile, glee evident in her eyes, before taking the chain once more and heading towards the door. 

%%%

Crawling through the facility was a new experience for me. The pitying stares that followed me will forever be etched in my brain. Thankfully it didn’t have to last long as we reached the large, ornate dining room where the other directors of Shinra are. 

Scarlet sat down at the table and coaxed me to crawl under her feet, being her footrest under the table. The directors were talking while they ate but I could not focus on what they were saying. The food smelled so good, it smelled like steak cooked to perfection with creamy mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus, my mouth was watering just from the smell. 

I’m snapped out of my musings by Scarlet sliding an empty, but used plate in front of me….what am I supposed to do with this?......She wants me to lick it clean. 

Well I am hungry. Shame crawls up my neck as I lean down to lick the plate, careful not to jostle Scarlet’s legs. I try not to think about what I’m doing as I don’t stop until it is clean. Scarlet peeks under the table, probably to see my progress, and smirks when she sees that the plate is “clean”. All too soon the meeting is over. 

I am once again led back to Scarlet’s room. The collar, an ever present weight on my neck. Thinking too much about the collars presence sends a surge of warmth to my dick, making me flush even more with shame. To anyone we pass in this hallway they probably think I’m just flushing because I am once again, hit with the reality of my situation, what they don’t know is that this situation is what’s causing me to have dirty thoughts. Scarlet was right, I am nothing but a dirty dog. 

We make it back to Scarlet’s room when she turns to me. Chain still held tightly in her hand. 

“Because you’ve been such a good dog, I’ve decided to reward you.” She saunters over and gently takes my helmet off me, she leans in close and whispers into my ear, her red lips brushing just slightly against it. “But only if you want it.”


	7. Reward (Scarlet’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. It’s just smut.

I pull away just enough to stare into the man’s eyes. His dark hair is smushed onto tan skin, the work of his helmet no doubt, his dark eyes are slightly dilated, a blush spread across his cheeks, the scar on his lip adding a nice contrast. The man is so overwhelmed at my offer that he can’t even speak, he only nods. This one will be fun to break. I can’t wait to hear his whimpers and gasps when he’s at my mercy. 

I step back, holding the chain for good measure, making sure he knows who holds the power here. “Take everything off but the apron and collar.” He eagerly fills my command. Ooo, quite an obedient one. I hold tight to the chain, yanking towards the bed. I hear him gasp as he follows. Once he’s standing in front of it, I push him with his chest onto it and flip up the apron, covering his face with it in the process. His ‘little soldier’ is on full display hard and ready, just waiting for the barest of touches. With the chain I bind his hands with it, his hands laying on his stomach, I give it an experimental tug, it jerks his neck and hands forward as he makes a breathy sound, his dick twitched when he did so. Pathetic, that someone enjoys this humiliation. 

I lick my hand and place it on his dick, feeling him jump a little at the unexpected contact. I slowly move it up and down, until he starts to pant, from the way he sounds I can tell he’s close, I stop and take my hand off. He makes a high whimper at the loss of contact. “If you want it you have to beg for it. Why should I even waste my time on an insignificant worm such as yourself? If you don’t want it then I guess i’ll go-” He cuts me off as he begs “Please, please keep going.” He sounds physically pained just by saying that. Oh boo hoo he’s getting touched by a goddess and he has the gall to be upset about it. 

“Keep going with what exactly?” I raise a brow, not that he can see it. He will work for this, beg for it. He swallows thickly, “Please keep stroking my dick-“ I hear him take a deep breath as if to calm himself, it’s almost as if I can hear his pride crumbling. “-I know i’m just a dirty dog and I don’t deserve it but please.” With his admission I take his dick in my hand again. “If you want it, finish it yourself.” He doesn’t seem to understand what i’m saying at first but after a while he understands. With my hand cupped around his dick he bucks his hips up and down. Making my hand stroke his dick without me having to move a muscle. He resumes his panting as he gets a steady rhythm going. His warm dick is sliding against my hand, I hear his panting growing louder until, with a shudder of his hips and his back arched, he spills his hot seed all over my hand. Disgusting. He however, is collapsed on the bed panting, his sweat adding a sheen to his defined torso. Well I’m certainly not going to clean his mess up. I rip the apron off his head, revealing his face, his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly agape as he catches his breath. I gesture to my hand covered in his cum. “Well? Clean it up.” He moves to grab the apron with his hands, but he forgets they’re still bound. I roll my eyes, I have to do everything. I stick two of my semen coated fingers in his mouth. His eyes widen with surprise before he obediently starts sucking, licking the semen off of them. His mouth is warm as his lips encase my fingers. He finishes with the fingers and continues to lick and suck my hand and fingers. His tongue is warm against my cold hand. He’s messy, getting his own mess on his mouth and cheeks, but he gets the job done. There is one other thing he could lick but he’s not worthy of touching me there yet. I tell him to get out and he does so, taking off the apron that proclaims him my property, and the collar. Before gathering his discarded uniform and retreating to his room. It’s like I can see his tail tucked between his legs. I smile, he’ll be broken yet, and I can’t wait to be the one to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ this chapter absolutely killed me. Who knew writing Scarlet’s POV would be so HARD (not the only thing that was hard this chapter ;)) 
> 
> Anyways, don’t worry I’m still writing this. This chapter specifically just took my motivation out back and shot it lol.


	8. Jim has some thoughts, and oh look plot

Waking up to my alarm leaves me with only one thought, last night was a haze of sex and bone deep weariness. I can’t believe I let myself be humiliated like that...and enjoy it. Being apart of Shinra I haven’t had sex too often in life. It’s not like we get many days off, or time to bumble on over to whatever local bar there is in whichever middle-of-fucking-nowhere place we’re stationed at. But never, NEVER have I had a sexual experience like last night. I now know what my own cum tastes like. Never thought I would learn that.

Don’t get me wrong the experience was pleasant, gods it was pleasant, I will never forget what her hand wrapped around- nope not thinking about that right now. It was just a lot at one time. Afterwards I showered and then immediately crashed into bed after tugging on some underwear. I guess I earned it? I mean she said something about my good behavior. Suddenly a thought strikes me: Does she do this with all of her ottomans? There’s no way right? The more I think about it though the more it makes sense. Scarlet clearly has experience in whatever this is, I’m not the first man she’s done this too, and what better man to do it to than one that works under her. 

My brain feels like it’s been scrambled after that realization. I can’t entirely process what happened last night. I know I consented and what happened but it feels like some fucked up fever dream. I heave a heavy sigh and run my hands down my face. Oh shit! I forgot about Ben and Henry! They were there when Scarlet introduced the dog collar. I groan, I’m going to have so much explaining to do at breakfast this morning. With mounting dread I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I splash my face with cold water and take a moment to gather any leftover thoughts and feelings from last night and promptly shove them into a box to be dealt with later. I get ready and stop just in front of my bedroom door, time to face the lion's den of my probably panicked and concerned friends. 

%%%

I arrive late to breakfast. Everyone’s eyes were on me thanks to last night's crawl around the facility in a pink apron and a dog collar. Thankfully nobody has the balls to ask me about it. Nobody except Ben and Henry. Who are both staring at me like they’re trying very hard to not immediately bombard me with questions. Henry looks like he’s holding his breath and Ben looks so forcibly relaxed right now my muscles are cramping just looking at him. 

I’ll make this easy for them “Yes this is how she is all the time.” 

Henry finally seems to breathe, but now looks like a gaping fish. Ben on the other hand has gone so stiff I fear he will shatter if I breathe wrong. I make the executive decision to ignore these reactions and eat my breakfast. This is unsuccessful as I am done eating and my friends have not ceased their previous actions, I think I broke them. 

“Uh, guys? You good?” I reach across to touch Ben’s shoulder but he suddenly grabs my hand instead. 

“We should be asking you that!-“ he screeches in his panic. Damn he must but really worried he almost never gets this worked up. He significantly lowers his voice. “- I don’t even wanna know what all that shit was with the dog collar but that couldn't have been a good experience.-“ he holds my hand tighter making sure my attention is on him. “- are you okay? And answer me truthfully.” His blue eyes are so full of concern I can’t look at them any longer. The combined weight of my friends' concern is crushing my mental box. 

Looking down at the table as I answer. “I don’t know.” 

I keep my eyes down, not ready to see my friends' reactions to my admission. A gentle squeeze to my hand makes the decision for me as I look at Ben, our hands still intertwined. I shift my gaze over to Henry, who looks so out of his element I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to change the subject by now. I gulp. I guess it’s time to explain a little bit but how do I explain something when I don’t even know what it is? I decide to go with the basics. “I guess this is just how Scarlet always is with her Ottoman’s.” I already said that, move it along and say more. I awkwardly take my unheld hand and rub the back of my neck continuing on. “I mean we’ve all heard the rumors and seen glimpses of how she treats her underlings. The only thing that’s changed is that I’ve gotta deal with it now. So please don’t worry too much, I’ll tell you guys if it gets to be too much.” I give them a soft smile in hopes that it communicates that I have a handle on it.

That seems to do the trick as Ben releases my hand and the tension drains out of their shoulders and the air. Breakfast continues as normal with jokes and jabs at each other and Shinra management. I’m so much more relaxed afterwards, but after yesterday instead of training again I head back to my room for some alone time. 

%%%

They were sad to see me go so soon after breakfast but I just said I needed some time to think, which isn’t a total lie. I head back to my room and collapse onto my bed, thankful for the blessed silence. I have some down time. I decided to read and dig out the poetry book from my bedside table. Call me whatever you want but I’m a sucker for some classic literature. I spent a few hours reading soaking in the silence when suddenly that silence is broken. I can hear some muffled sounds from Scarlet’s room. I strain my ears to listen closer and I can hear a voice with a deep baritone and melodic quality to it. Why would Scarlet have someone in her room? You know what that’s not my business. They’re probably just having a private talk or something. I resume my reading and that works for a while but soon the noises go from voices to muffled moans. 

Definitely not a business meeting then. I feel my face heating up at that realization. Should I leave? I look at the clock and damn I was reading longer than I thought. It’s almost lunch time, no harm in leaving now. Quietly as not to let them know that I’m there and can hear them, I start to get off my bed but suddenly the connecting door opens. 

It is there, slightly out of breath, sweaty, and clothes wrinkled, stands Reeve Tuesti. Our eyes meet before he mumbles “Wrong door.” and promptly closes the door before leaving. Out of all of her co-workers for her to sleep with, Reeves was not one that I imagined. He seems like he always has a stick up his ass. Frankly I thought something like this would be beneath her. Unfortunately, this discovery unearths some unusual feelings. Jealousy to be exact, which doesn’t make sense. Why am I jealous? I only slept with her once. If you can call what we did sleeping together. I promptly ignore the twinge of jealousy, meaning to process it for a later date, and head to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeves has entered this mess.


	9. Jealousy? Idk her

Lunch is relatively uneventful. At least that’s what I’d say if I was paying attention. Frankly I don’t have much of an idea of what happened during lunch because my mind was too busy circling back to my newfound jealousy. 

My mind was so preoccupied with it as I lumbered on into my room that I didn’t notice Scarlet standing there. It wasn’t until I felt the familiar leather on my neck that my brain caught up to the present. I dragged my eyes up and was met with Scarlet starring me down, chain in hand. “There you are, dog. I have a some business to attend to today-“ she feigned concern with her voice dripping with false honey “-don’t worry you’re task is so simple that even you can complete it-“ she bent down so she’d be level with me, like I’m a little kid “-all you need to do is be my obedient little Ottoman.” She reaches out and pat my head swiftly, as if I’m some little child. I feel my cheeks heat up as I turn my head to the side, breaking eye contact to stare at the floor in my embarrassment. I bet she wouldn’t treat Reeve like this.,,, What am I thinking?! My eyes widen and my blush deepens even more, get it together Jim. You cannot have feelings for your boss because of one hookup. God what are you a teenager. 

I’m dragged out of my thoughts by a sudden loss of breath as Scarlet yanks on my chain. Her hand reaches out and harshly grabs my chin forcing my head upwards. “Eyes up here.-“ the chain is taut in her hand keeping the chain short “-as I was saying, if you be a good boy, you just might get a reward.” I get on my hands and knees as I crawl after her out the door. With my helmet firmly on my head and a healthy amount of shame in my system we’re off.

The meeting is boring as hell. After the first hour Scarlet's feet on my back felt like daggers digging in. I wanted to squirm so bad but I wouldn’t dare, who knows what she’d do to me. My elbows and knees ache from being still for so long. I think my limbs are starting to shake from being forced to be in the same position for so long. To distract myself from the pain I think back to my jealousy. I don’t quite understand why I feel this way. Well, I did feel pretty vulnerable during my “reward”. Maybe that’s why. I just got upset because I showed her a vulnerable part of me? Ugh, that sounds ridiculous. Why are feelings so hard? I can read hours worth of someone waxing poetic about their feelings but as soon as it comes to my own I’m about as useful as a dull knife. 

It hits me that the other Shinra higher-ups are here. I let my eyes roam the room as I search for Reeve. My eyes land on him, he looks completely normal. No remnants of anything usual happening between him and Scarlet. He’s acting so...normal. Is this a common occurrence between the two of them? Either he’s a phenomenal actor or this sort of thing is normal for them. I can’t decide which is worse. 

Suddenly the weight of Scarlet's feet is lifted and is replaced with a kick in the side. Guess the meetings over then. She stares down at me and says “I’m going to the bathroom, be good.” Before handing my leash off to none other than Reeves. Fuck. I watch her leave before glaring at Reeves. I know that fucker can’t see my eyes with the helmet on but I know he can feel my glare if his increased sweating is any indication. Reeves is doing his absolute best to ignore me. I squint my eyes just a little, his eyes drift towards me before snapping back to staring ahead, yeah that’s right fucker, feel shame in the face of your sins. Damn, is this how Scarlet feels when belittling others, because I must admit it’s not unpleasant. Reeves cracks and finally looks at me, his mouth opens as if he’s about to say something. Reeves is saved by Scarlet coming back, pleasantries are exchanged and Reeves all but runs out of the room. With one last withering glare his way I get back to my room, where I am free to do as I please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	10. Eat that pussy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is smut, entirely smut if you don't like that just skip this chapter.

Scarlets asks me if I want to have sex and lord knows what compelled me but I say yes. I start to pull off my scarf when Scarlet surprises me, she does it for me. Agonizingly slow her hands roam my body. Running up and down the expanse of my chest, along my shoulders, and down my back leaving feather light touches as she does so. The gentleness of her touch makes me shiver. Her warm touch seeps through my clothes and straight to my skin. She tugs on my shirt signaling me to lift up my arms. It continues like this until I am naked but she doesn’t stop. Her hands continue to roam, my body now cold from the exposure. Her hand travels up my neck to my face, I unintentionally lean into the touch, my face gently cradled in her grip. Her fingers travel the length of my jaw until two of her fingers are lifting my jaw up. 

I look her in the eyes expecting some type of command but she surprises me by remaining silent. She slowly removes her hand before walking to her bed, confused I follow her, before we reach it she turns and tilts her head down. Ah. I was wondering when that would make an appearance. I get on my hands and knees, her glare lessens as she continues to the bed. She sits perched on the edge of it, I get in front of her when I’m stopped by her foot under my chin lifting my head up. She uncrosses her legs and I catch a glimpse of her pussy. I understand what she wants me to do, dick twitching in anticipation, I slowly crawl forward until my head is beneath her skirt between her thighs. I pause waiting for if she has any instructions she remains silent. I nuzzle the inside of her thigh with the side of my face as I move closer and closer to her pink snatch. When I reach it I take a minute to admire it, adorned by black hair rests the pink skin of her vagina. I slowly lick up her slit, just barely touching it, she minutely flinches at the contact. I continue slowly moving my tongue up and down her slit, spurred by the slightly tangy flavor, until I find her clit. I know I've found it when she lets out a gasp. Spurred on by her sound of delight I position my tongue on top of her clit before I work out a pulsing rhythm. I can hear a muffled moan as I do so, my chin is getting slightly wet with how excited this is getting her. She’s not the only one though, her moans go straight to my dick. Her thighs tighten around my head as her hips buck towards me, her moans and gasps becoming more erratic until with a tight squeeze of her thighs and a shudder of breath she cums. I make sure to lap up all of her warm juices that coat my mouth and cheeks. 

Her thighs slowly relax as she comes down, releasing me from their hold. I back out from under her skirt, my hard-on on full display. She looks more relaxed than before, the tension has left her shoulders. Pointing at me she mimes a man jerking off. I sit back on my haunches as I reach my dominant hand forward to cup my dick. I slowly move it up and down as she watches, taking in the sight of me touching myself. It wouldn’t be so bad if she did some dirty talk or something but she just sits there and stares. I bite my lip trying to stifle my sounds of pleasure. I speed up a bit causing a moan to escape from between my lips, her eyes glint and she speaks, “Look at you. Such a dirty whore that I don’t even have to say anything, you’ll get yourself off.” I momentarily stop my movements but she only raises an eyebrow. “Don’t stop on my account.” Shame curls in my gut as I continue to stroke myself. I could stop but...I need this. I feel hot all over. From my burning cheeks to my warm hand, need builds in my gut until I can't hold back anymore. I release feeling it spill over my hand. 

Scarlet doesn’t say anything just soaks in the view of me embarrassing myself. What a pitiful sight it must be, a full grown man sitting on his haunches with his milky cum dripping down his own hand. With a sigh and a shake of her head she gets up and retrieves a towel before handing it to me. “You’re a mess.” She turns back around and retreats to her bathroom. I clean myself up, gather my clothes and retreat to my room, the taste of her still on my tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;P


	11. Rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the important note at the end.
> 
> TheFavorite= Jim
> 
> Troublechild= Henry 
> 
> Motherhen= Ben

“Get the fuck up.” Is all I hear before I feel a stinging pain on my cheek. What a lovely wake up call.

Startled, I open my eyes to the sight of Scarlet, looking pissed off as usual. “Finally, You need to pack your things we’re leaving base.” what. Wait. We can’t leave! Scarlet gives me a strange look. I guess in my groggy state I said those things out loud. “Well too bad me and Reeves were assigned to a different base for a while and you’re coming with me.”

“You can do that?” 

“Of course I can. I’M your boss now remember?” 

“When exactly are we leaving?”

“As soon as we’re all packed.”

With those parting words she leaves me alone, I presume so she can pack her own things. Packing my things will take all of five minutes. Scarlet on the other hand….let's just say her room is a tad bit extravagant. Reeves on the other hand, how long it will take him to pack is a mystery. I think the odds are good enough that I can put off packing for now to say goodbye to Ben and Henry. Someone better put those words on my headstone after Scarlet kills me via castration if this decision comes back to haunt me. 

I dress and hurry to Ben and Henry’s shared room. I don’t know how much time we have left with each other but i’ll be damned if I don’t get to say goodbye. With a bang I burst through their door scarring the everloving shit out of them; if they’re startled sitting up is any indication. A groggy “Bro….what?” comes from Henry as he rubs his eyes. Ben doesn’t even bother with words and just squints at me with clear annoyance. Might as well rip the bandaid off “I’m leaving base today.” That gets their attention. All sleepy rubbing of eyes and slouched posture ceases as they lean forward waiting for me to give more details. “That’s the only thing I know. I don’t know when or...if I’ll be back.” Saying it makes the situation seem real and suddenly I’m forcing back tears as I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. Ben jumps out of bed and rushes over to me. I don’t say anything as he envelopes me in a hug, my head resting against his broad chest. Suddenly we both almost fall over as Ben slams into us trying to wrap his arms over the both of us. He is crying loudly, his snot and tears getting all over us.

Ben shifts his arm and drags Henry into the hug as he hugs both of smushing our faces against his chest. Henry is still crying and hell even I’m crying. “What are you two knuckleheads crying over? I’m the only one whose child is leaving him.” That forces a chuckle out of me and makes Henry pause his flow of tears. “Well if you’re losing a kid then I’m losing my brother!” Henry shouts as he huffs and tries to push out of Ben’s hold. It is to no avail as Ben hugs us tighter. “I’m gonna miss you.” It’s said in a whisper and even then he couldn’t quite manage to keep the warble out of his voice. I feel something warm and wet fall on my cheek as I look up and see Ben crying. I push back a bit and Ben relaxes his hold, freeing our faces from being pushed against his chest, his arms still around our shoulders. There is the sounds of sniffling as we wipe the tears off our faces before I find my voice again. “I can still text and call you guys right? I’m not just gonna completely disappear off the face of the Earth.” 

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily.” Ben quips the same time as Henry huffs out “But it’s not the same! I can’t make fun of your dramatic prose about your depressing life during meal times anymore.” as he dramatically faints onto his bed like a woman from the seventeen hundreds. Ben rolls his eyes in exasperation before leveling me with a look “You’re leaving me with my least favorite.” Springing up from his dramatic pose Henry says “Shutup you guys love me. At least that’s what your mom was saying-” He is cut off by Ben immediately putting him in a chokehold while he ruffles his ginger locks. “If you ever try a joke like that again Jim will not be the only one leaving this base because you will be leaving it in a body bag.” Henry makes fake gargle noises as he pounds on Ben’s arm trying in vain to stop the oh so horrible noogie. I burst into laughter, doubling over causing them to stop their shenanigans as they seem to absorb the moment, as if this will be the last time that they’ll hear me laugh. I wipe tears of joy from my face and smile at my friends. “So do you guys wanna help me pack?” The mood drags down a bit as Ben sighs “We’d love to but for once we have mandated training today. Seems upper management has decided that us grunts need more training.” I nod my affirmative before heading back to my room in hopes that there is still time to pack my things.

%%%

I make it back to my room without difficulties. Thanking every deity that I can recall that Scarlet wasn’t waiting for me in my room. Packing my stuff was a quick process. In my little suitcase I managed to fit all of my clothes, hygiene products, phone charger and my poetry book. I sit down on my bed mindlessly scrolling on my phone when the door bursts open. 

“Come help me pack.” Is all she says before she stomps back into her room. I put my phone down on the bed and go into her room, surprised to see Reeves already there putting plates into a box. Of course she’d get her other boy toy to help her pack. Of course. “You.” she says pointing at me before pointing to the kitchen “Over there.” Reeves freezes for a moment before continuing to pack. Figures. The spirits are cursing me for last night. I roll my eyes as I trudge on over, studiously ignoring him as I crouch down and start packing dishes into the box between us. This is so awkward. Both of us refuse to look at eachother let alone talk. Should I try to start a conversation? I was about to say something when Reeves gets up to grab another box. I see ours is full and close it taping it shut and with a sharpie, writing kitchen on it. I head over to where Reeves is now and wordlessly crouch down and start packing again. “How’s your neck?” I glance up at Reeves' confusion in my eyes, “My neck? Why-” I cut myself off as I remember that he’s seen me being Scarlets ottoman, dog collar included. He even held the leash that one time. My cheeks burn as I cough up an answer. “My neck is fine.” Reeves smiles before returning back to packing. That wasn’t...horrible. I guess Reeves isn’t too bad. 

%%%

We finish packing Scarlet’s things and then we, and by we I mean me and Reeves, pack all of our things into the limousine. After that’s done we all pile into the car and start our hours long journey to the new facility. There's enough room in the Limo for us to have to sit a seat apart but not much else. For some unknown reason Reeves decided to sit in the middle sandwiched between me and Scarlet. Scarlet is ignoring all of us by busying herself on her phone, Reeves too. I decide to follow suit and turn mine on. Immediately missed messages burst forth. 

BJ & Head group chat

Motherhen: Training today sucked 

Troublechild: You missed it Jim, you missed the glorious rant about how “We at Shinra are the protectors!” and whatever patriotic bullshit they try to shove down our throats

Motherhen: You better not say any of those things outside of our room. 

Troublechild: Don’t tell me you’re gonna snitch :/

Motherhen: wow. And here I thought you knew me.

Troublechild: -_- 

TheFavorite: Training sounded as fun as usual 

Troublechild: OMG HE’S ALIVE!!!

Motherhen: Give us the juicy details of what’s happening right now. 

Per Ben’s request I glance up from my phone at the other passengers of the car. Nothing new is happening, it's the same as before. I look outside as the trees zoom past. 

TheFavorite: We’re all on our phones, nothing is happening. The sceneries pretty though :)

Troublechild: That’s lame :/

Motherhen: disappointing 

I text with Ben and Henry for quite some time afterwards until my phone dies. I have no idea how long we’ve been in this car or how long we have until we reach our destination and at this point I’m too afraid to ask. It wouldn’t matter if I just dozed off for a bit would it? With my mind made up I rest my head on the window and close my eyes as the buzz of the car lulls me to sleep. 

%%%

I wake up slowly from my slumber. This is more comfortable than I remember, warm too. Wait. Warm? My eyes fly open as I register that I’m laying on someone's shoulder. I look up to see Reeves with an amused smile on his face. “Good, you’re up. We’re almost there anyway.” I quickly stop leaning on his shoulder and sit up straight. “Sorry.” Is all I can think to say in this situation. Why would he let me rest on his shoulder after I’ve been so rude to him. Maybe I should stop being so mean to him. So what if he also sleeps with Scarlet, he’s a decent guy, for a Shinra higherup that is. I am brought out of my musings by the car stopping, having finally reached our destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven’t updated this in so long, the truth is I have lost interest. I will still keep this work up but I will probably never update it again. 
> 
> My writing skills have improved and honestly idk why I decided to write this whole thing in first person POV shits hard af. I started this series earlier this year and it’s been a heck of a time and I can say that I enjoyed this project while it lasted but it’s time to say goodbye. If you guys want more smut from me, I do have my series The Cake Chronicles that is still going. 
> 
> I’m sorry for anybody I disappoint in not continuing this project but I’d rather let you guys know what’s going on then to let you guys wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! If I need to put any warnings before a chapter please tell me. Also please comment, whether you enjoyed it or not.


End file.
